Des Ténèbres à la lumière
by khatylim
Summary: Encore une suite au dernier épisode de la saison 4, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! attention Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu tout les épisodes!
1. Chapter 1

**Des Ténèbres à la lumière**

Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucuns bénéfice de mes productions.

Voilà une Fic de Bones qui me trottait dans la tâte depuis le dernier épisode de la saison 4… Donc pleins de spoiler, si vous n'en êtes pas la ne lisez pas.

Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit (au moins 6 ans) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas cliquez en bas !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Le réveil**_

qui êtes-vous ?

Cette phrase raisonnait encore dans sa tête, elle le regardait mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Un immense vide s'était emparé d'elle, c'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Je…. Je vais chercher le médecin.

Elle sortit de la chambre le regard perdu à la recherche de n'importe qui, quelqu'un qui lui dirait qu'elle a mal entendu, qu'elle est en train de rêver.

Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

Madame je peux vous aider ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien ?

Il...il est réveillé.

Qui ?

Booth.

C'est une bonne chose, je vais aller chercher le médecin pour qu'il l'examine, restez en salle d'attente s'il vous plait.

Elle s'assit, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversée elle n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment. Les autres étaient partis il y a quelques heures et la nuit était tombée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle ne pensait même pas à les prévenir. Après 20 minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, le médecin s'approcha avec un air embarrassé.

Monsieur Booth a bien repris conscience, il n'a aucun signe de déficit physique, malheureusement ça mémoire a été touché. Il semble avoir une amnésie complète, que se soit son identité ou celle de ceux qui l'entoure.

C'est temporaire n'est ce pas ? demanda Temperance avec les yeux remplit de craintes et d'espoir.

Je ne peux pas vous répondre, il est sur que la zone de la mémoire a été sérieusement endommagée par l'opération, mais le cerveau possède d'incroyables capacités de régénération dont les mécanismes ne sont pas connus. Il retrouvera peut être toute sa mémoire ou seulement des morceaux, peut être qu'il ne se souviendra jamais. Les risques d'une telle intervention lui avaient bien été précisés, il avait pris sa décision en connaissance de cause.

Temperance baissa les yeux, il savait, mais il l'avait fais quand même. Est-ce qu'il avait imaginé le mal qu'il lui ferait en la regardant dans les yeux sans même la reconnaitre. Elle remercia le médecin et sorti de l'hôpital, elle monta dans sa voiture. Elle devait partir, elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça, son regard, elle savait que ça n'était pas raisonnable, que La Temperance Brennan habituelle serait retournée la bas et aurait tenté de stimuler sa mémoire, serait restée avec lui…. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas, elle se sentait désarmée, impuissante et désespérée.

Elle prit la direction de l'aéroport….


	2. Chapter 2

Bien qu'il 'y ai qu'un commentaire pour l'instant, je mets en ligne le second chapitre car le premier est plus une intro qu'un réel chapitre !!

Disclaimer : Bones n'est toujours pas à moi

Enjoy :)

**Chapitre 2 : **_**Sans souvenir, nous n'existons pas.**_

Monsieur Booth tous les papiers sont en règles, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Merci, mais quelqu'un est venu me chercher ?

Oui, regarder derrière vous.

Booth regarda dans la direction indiquée, s'attendant à découvrir la jeune femme qui était là à son réveil mais il se retrouva face a un homme vêtu de noir, portant son sac avec un air impatient.

On se connait ?

Alors c'est vrai tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Apparemment. Répondit-il agacé qu'il ne se présente pas.

Je suis l'agent Macallister, mais tu m'appelles Mac, on bosse ensemble et on ma demandé de te ramener chez toi car la personne à prévenir ne répondait pas, et il on appeler l'agence.

L'agence ?

Tu bosse au FBI, aller en route je dois retourner au boulot dans 1 heure.

Booth suivi l'agent Mac jusqu'à sa voiture. Il le déposa devant sa porte d'appartement. Booth fouilla ses poches et tomba sur la clef qui ouvrait la porte de chez lui. Il pensait avoir un flash en rentrant dans son environnement familier, mais rien…

Il chercha des photos et tomba sur un petit garçon blond qui serrait dans ses bras un ballon de football américain. Il sorti la photo du cadre et regarda derrière.

« Parker 4 ans »

Il essayait de se souvenir en regardant plus intensément. Il se demandait s'il était père et pourquoi son fils n'était pas là si c'était le cas. Il se demanda qui était sa mère. Cette jeune femme aux yeux sublimes ?

Pourquoi….pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas !!!!

Il jeta le cadre par terre et se recroquevilla sur le canapé avec la photo de Parker contre lui. Il pleurait a chaude larme ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était seul, n'avait t'il pas d'amis, de famille ? Était-il quelqu'un de si mauvais pour que personne ne veuille le soutenir dans un moment pareil ?

Le lendemain il décida de chercher un endroit où aller, où on le reconnaitrait. Il fouilla dans ses poches et tomba sur une carte qui semblait donner accès au Jeffersonian Institute. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait cette carte alors qu'il travaillait au FBI. Il enfila sa veste et sorti chercher un taxi.

Il passa de grand portes vitrées, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque par il s'attendait à avoir une révélation, mais comme d'habitude ses espoirs furent déçus. Il contemplait cette immense pièce quand une jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras.

BOOTH !!! Tu es réveillé, c'est formidable !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et se retourna en appelant les autres

Jack, Cam !! Booth est la !

Elle le tira par la manche jusqu'au bureau de Cam qui le serra a son tour chaleureusement dans ses bras. Hodgins lui fit une franche accolade. Booth se sentait gêné par toute cette agitation autour de lui, il se défit des bras de ces gens, qui pour lui étaient des inconnus. Les autres réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ange pris la parole

Tu te sens bien ? que-ce que tu as fait de Brennan ?

Booth répondit d'un ton mal assuré

Je travaille ici ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Seeley ? repris Cam

Je me suis fait opérer.

Oui ça on le sait déjà, on y était ! dit hodgins

Non quand je me suis réveillé vous n'étiez pas la.

Oui mais Brennan était avec toi, elle devait nous appeler ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! s'énerva Ange

Je suis amnésique. Je ne me souviens pas de vous, je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es réveillé depuis quand ? demanda Cam

Avant-hier, je suis rentrée chez moi hier, le médecin a dis que je devais me replonger dans le bain pour que les souvenirs reviennent.

Au mon dieu, pourquoi Brennan ne nous a pas prévenus ! Ou est-ce qu'elle est passée ! s'inquiéta Ange

Qui est Brennan ?

Les trois collègues regardèrent Booth incrédule, Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il disait la vérité. Cam pris la parole.

De quoi tu te souviens exactement ?

Je ne sais pas, il y avait cette fille brune avec des grands yeux gris au regard triste. Elle était dans mon rêve je crois.

Quel rêve ? demanda Ange

Je crois que j'ai rêvé pendant mon coma, j'étais marié avec cette femme magnifique, mais c'est très flou. Quand je me suis réveillé et que je lui ai demandé qui elle était mais elle est partie et je ne l'ai pas revu.

Ange pris une photo d'elle et Brennan dans son porte feuille, elle la tendit à Booth.

C'est elle ?

Oui… dit-il en caressant le visage de tempe. Je peux garder la photo?

Angela sortie la photo et la donna a Booth. Il la rangea et sorti l'autre photo qu'il été dans sa poche.

J'ai cherché des photos chez moi mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est lui, qui est-ce ?

Cam était sidérée.

Oh mon Dieu, tu ne te rappelles pas de ton fils !!

Booth regarda à nouveau la photo du petit garçon et il tomba dans le fauteuil derrière lui la tête entre ses mains et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Cam s'assit à côté de lui

Il s'appelle Parker et il vit avec sa mère Rebecca, vous êtes très proche tous les deux même si tu ne le vois pas souvent.

Elle voulu lui prendre la main mais il la retira aussitôt. Un peu vexée elle reprit.

Tu sais on a été ensemble pendant longtemps. Je vais t'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Angela était traumatisée de voir Booth comme ça, il avait toujours été tellement fort, il savait tout gérer, et le voir pleurer ébranlé sérieusement ses convictions. Mais pour l'heure, ce qui l'inquiéter surtout c'était de savoir où était Brennan !

_Alors si vous aimez, cliquez !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :_ La _**_**descente aux enfers de Seeley Booth**_

Booth se réveilla, à 4h du matin, comme toutes les nuits depuis presque un mois. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le frigo pour y prendre une bière. C'était devenu un rituel : il prenait sa canette, s'asseyait dans le canapé et allumait la télé en espérant se rendormir. Puis quand la première bière était finie il en prenait une seconde puis une troisième, sans jamais réussir à refermer les yeux.

Il saisit la photo sur la table basse.

Tempérance Brennan, qui est tu pour moi ?? Pourquoi est tu partis si nous étions si proches que tout le monde le dit. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissais dans cet état ?

Booth n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire, seulement des sensations. Il savait que cette femme représentait quelque chose pour lui. Qu'un lien fort les unissait, mais il n'aurait pas su dire lequel. Il sentait presque son odeur, il entendait le son de sa voix, mais il ne savait pas où elle vivait, quel était son plat ou sa couleur préféré.

Booth essayé toujours de cherché dans cette brume épaisse qui envahissait son esprit quand on sonna à la porte. Il regarda l'heure étonné, il était 8h30. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il alla ouvrir.

Booth c'est Hodgins… le mec du labo…

Oui je me rappel c'est bon, dit il d'un air lassé que tout le monde le prenne pour un imbécile.

Hodgins pénétra dans l'appartement et regarde celui qui était son ami avec pitié. L'appartement était sans dessus dessous, il était sale, avec des fringues partout et surtout des cadavres de bouteille dans tous les coins.

Tu as encore picolé ! Ce n'est pas possible de te détruire comme ça !

Désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai Hodgins !

Non ça n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu ne viens plus nous voir ?

J'en ai marre ! ça n'avance à rien, je ne me souviens toujours pas. En plus….

Quoi ?

Angela, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a ce regard quand elle me fixe, on dirait qu'elle veut me tuer. Elle ferait bien d'ailleurs, bon débarras pour tout le monde !

Arrête tes conneries Ok ! Et Parker, tu pense à ton fils un peu !

Parlons-en de mon fils ! Rebecca ne veux pas que je le vois tant que je serais comme ça ! D'après ce que j'ai compris je n'ai aucun droit de toute façon. Je n'ai plus rien.

Hodgins ne savait pas quoi répondre fasse à cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus et pour qui tout allait mal. Il préféra expliquer la raison de sa venue.

En fait on a reçu une lettre du docteur Brennan hier. Elle démissionne de son poste à l'institut et elle nous demande de mettre en vente son appartement. Angela dit que tu as les clefs de chez elle ?

Elle…elle ne reviendra pas ? dit Booth complètement perdu

Je ne pense pas.

Mais elle à dit où elle était ?

Non toujours pas et les recherches qu'on a lancées n'ont rien données. La lettre a transité par plusieurs pays comme d'habitude. Angela dit qu'elle à du complément changer d'identité. Ses comptes n'ont toujours pas bougé, et elle veut que l'argent de l'appart soit versé à l'institut. Aucune trace d'elle quoi.

Booth ne se souvenait pas d'elle, mais il savait que s'il avait une chance de se souvenir, c'était elle. Il se sentait encore plus mal mais ne voulait rien montrer à Hodgins. Il se dirigea donc vers une coupe remplie de clefs et autre babioles.

J'imagine que sa clef doit être quelque part par là.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller et Hodgins sortie du lot une clef accrochée à un porte clef en forme de petit os.

Je crois que c'est celle là.

Si tu le dis.

Hodgins regardait Booth qui ne se rappelait même pas ce que cet os signifiait pour lui. Il faillit lui dire mais il n'en eu pas le courage.

Merci vieux. Je repasserais un de ses 4.

Il allait quitter l'appartement quand Booth le retint.

Je…je peux venir ?

Si tu veux, mais Angela serra là aussi.

Oui je m'en doute, je vais chercher ma veste.

Dans la voiture Hodgins appela Ange pour lui dire de les rejoindre chez Brennan et qu'elle devait amener plus de cartons.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement Booth passa se doigts sur l'inscription 2B, il eu une drôle de sensation de déjà vu. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti depuis son réveil.

C'est là n'est ce pas ?

Oui…tu te rappelles ?

Je ne sais pas, peut être.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les 2 dans l'appartement, Booth examina tout les détails. Scrutant le moindre recoin à la recherche d'un indice sur sa relation avec la mystérieuse Dr Brennan. Hodgins alla chercher le reste des cartons et il en donna quelques un à Booth.

Tu veux aider ?

Oui.

Commence par sa chambre.

Booth se dirigea vers les pièces du fond et il trouva sa chambre du premier coup…le hasard ? Il trouva quelque vêtement sur une chaise et une paire de chaussure au pied du lit. Celui-ci était défait et une nuisette était pausée sur l'oreiller. On aurait dit qu'elle avait quitté la chambre le matin même.

Il attrapa la nuisette et respira son odeur. C'était bien cette odeur qui le hantait depuis son réveil.

Il mit le premier carton sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour le vider. Il découvrit quelques photos, il avait déjà vu certaines personnes, il y avait son frère Russ avec une femme blonde et 2 petites filles, un homme qui ressemblait vaguement à son père, Max en plus jeune avec une femme. Il y avait les gens du labo.

Il découvrit a la fin du paquet une photo de lui avec elle habillé de façon très sexy, il la tenait par la taille avec sa main sur la hanche et elle avait son bras autour de son cou. Ils avaient tous les 2 un franc sourire. Il se dit qu'ils avaient l'air très heureux. Il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient dans cette position alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être en couple. Pourquoi elle gardait cette photo dans sa table de nuit….

Il entendu de bruit dans le salon et alla voir. Angela était arrivée avec Russ.

Max n'est pas venu ? demanda Hodgins

Non il ne veut pas remettre les pieds ici, la fuite de tempe l'a vraiment anéanti. Répondit Russ.

Comme nous tous murmura Ange

Et Sweets ?

Il s'occupe des papiers pour faire sortir Zack. Répondit Ange

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il avait demandé à Sweets de ne pas révéler qu'il n'avait tué personne ! déclara Hodgins

Sweets a dit qu'il avait purgé sa peine pour complicité étant donné son état psychologique. Il devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici une semaine.

Je suis sur que Cam sera d'accord pour l'embaucher, il faut bien quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Hodgins vit Ange baisser les yeux et regretta aussi tôt d'avoir dit ça.

On va la retrouver Ange…

Même toi tu n'y crois plus Jack !

Angela se retourna et posa un carton sur le bar pour commencer à emballer. Elle aperçu Booth dans l'encadrement de la porte.

HODGINS ! pourquoi tu l'as fait venir ! Il n'a rien à faire là !

Angela, c'est moi qui ai voulu venir, je suis désolé. Dis Booth confus.

Je m'en fou que tu sois désolé ce n'est pas ça qui va la ramener !

Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être comme ça ! De ne pas me souvenir d'elle ! Ni de vous !

Non mais c'est à cause de TOI si elle est partie ! Comment tu as pu l'oublier !

J'en ai marre que tu me traite comme ça ! je…je n'aurai jamais du venir !

Booth attrapa ses affaire et parti en claquant la porte.

Ange tu es trop dur avec lui ! Imagine ce qu'il doit endurer il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus !

Je sais, c'est juste plus fort que moi, quand je le vois… je repense a elle…

Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

Angela descendit les escaliers, arrivé dans la rue elle chercha Booth du regard, il pleuvait de cordes et un vent glacial soufflait. Elle réalisa alors qu'il était en train de traverser la route en courant et qu'une voiture arrivait droit sur lui. Elle eu à peine le temps de hurler son nom que la voiture le percuta.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà enfin un chapitre sur Tempérance, je ne pense pas que vous aller la reconnaître. Mais le désespoir nous pousse à faire des choses parfois...

je ne croit pas que mon habituel "enjoy :)" soit le bienvenu ici... Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4 : La **_**descente aux enfers de Temperance Brennan**_

(Toutes les conversations sont en espagnol)

Brennan ouvrit les yeux avec, encore, cette sensations désagréable, elle se précipita vers le local exiguë qui lui servait de salle de bain. Elle s'agenouilla et vomi son repas de la veille dans la cuvette des toilettes. Elle eu à peine le temps de se rincer la bouche qu'elle entendit tambouriner à la porte.

Miss Kenan ! Loyer !!

Elle alla ouvrir en laissant la chainette.

Je ne peux pas vous payer Senior Ramos, je vous promets que je vais harceler mon boss pour qu'il me paye ce soir.

Vous n'êtes pas la première pommée qui vient dans mon hôtel ! Je sais comment sa se passe, vous allez encore me rouler dans la farine avec vos yeux de chien battu ! DEMAIN ! dernier délais !

Promis Senior Ramos.

Brennan ferma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à se retrouver assis avec les genoux sur la poitrine. Elle regarda sa chambre, tout était terne et poussiéreux, au centre se trouvait le lit a ressorts avec des draps troués et un couvre lit orange. Dans le coin il y avait un vielle table callée par un bout de carton. Les rideaux jaunis laissaient déjà passer la lumière du jour, annonçant une journée encore plus chaude que la précédente.

Elle sentit l'humidité sur ses joues et un gout salé dans sa bouche. Elle se redressa et ouvrit la vielle armoire pour en sortir des vétements. Elle choisie un chemisier blanc et un short en jean. Elle enfila des vielles converses, pris son sac et quitta le motel.

Elle marchait dans la rue en n'entendant pas les remarques salaces qui fusaient de partout. Elle s'était habituée, ici la chaleur échauffait vite les mœurs.

Elle arriva au « Coconuts Paradise », bar le jour et club la nuit. Elle passa par derrière et entra dans « la loge des artiste ». Maria était déjà là.

Tu es partie à quelle heure hier ?

Je ne sais pas, plus de 3h je crois.

Joy dans ton état tu ne devrais pas !

Tait toi Maria, il pourrait t'entendre, j'ai besoin de ce boulot, je ne peux pas me faire virer une fois de plus !

Je sais, allez dépêche toi ou on va se faire hurler dessus.

Maria et Brennan étaient serveuses au « coconuts paradise ». Le gérant était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, un poivrot dont les seuls plaisirs était l'alcool et reluquer ses serveuses : Senior Espanza, Luis de son prénom.

Le bar était vide à cette heure ci, seule 2 habitués titubaient au bar. Brennan s'approcha de Luis pour lui parler et un des 2 clients lui mis une main au fesse, elle faillit se retourner pour lui casser le poignet, mais elle se ravisa. Ici ça n'était pas elle qui décidait.

Senior Espanza, j'ai besoin de mon salaire de la semaine, je dois payer le loyer….s'il vous plait ?

Ecoute ma jolie, on va faire un deal, tu te trémousse ce soir et je te paye, sinon tu iras chercher un boulot ailleurs ! C'est pas les pauv' filles dans ton genre qui manque ! Même si t'es plutôt bien roulée je dois l'admettre !

Tempe ravala sa salive, depuis quand elle se laissait parler comme ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans ce trou à rats ! Elle pensa revenir à sa vie d'avant un instant puis elle pensa à lui… non elle ne devait pas penser à lui, plus jamais !

D'accord, je danserai ce soir, mais vous avez intérêt à me payer !

Voilà comment la grande Tempérance Brennan c'est mise à danser pour des saoulards dans un bar minable au sud de Mexico.

_Allez des petites reviews si vous aimez!! Même si vous n'aimez pas d'ailleur ! Vive la liberté d'expression_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà la suite, même si ça manque sérieusement de reviews, ça ne vous plait pas ?_

**Chapitre 5 **_**: La vie sans elle**_

Booth ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait très endolori, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mal partout. IL la chercha du regard, mais il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Il sentit que quelque chose cloché, quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir et une belle brune apparue à sa porte.

Angela ?

Booth ! Angela se précipita près de lui en pleurant

Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est partie, mon dieu tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi ! Je suis désolé …

Angela de quoi tu parle ? Qui est partie ? Qu'est qui c'est passé ? Où est Bones !

Angela crue rêver en entendant Booth l'appeler ainsi. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vie cette étincelle qui avait disparue pendant presque un moi.

Oh mon dit tu te souviens de tout ?

De tout quoi ? répondit Booth qui commencé à se poser des questions sur la santé mental d'Angela

Brennan, Parker, le FBI, moi, tu te souviens ?

Bien sûr que je me souviens, je me suis fait opérer, je ne suis pas sénile ! D'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?

Tu…. Oh mon dieu Booth, si tu savais ce qui est arrivé, c'est un miracle que tu te souviennes, tu vas peut être pouvoir la trouver toi…

Mais Angela tu veux bien me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ! Tu vas me rendre dingue à tourner autour du pot comme ça !

Très bien, tu t'es fait opéré d'une tumeur bénigne au cerveau il y a un moi, mais quand tu t'es réveillé tu étais amnésique. Tu ne te souvenais de rien et de personne. A ton réveil, Brennan était là, elle a veillé sur toi pendant les 4 jours où tu as été dans le coma, mais tu ne l'as pas reconnus, tu lui as demandé qui elle était.

Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ange je n'ai pas pu tout oublier pendant un moi ! Et qu'est ce que je fais encore à l'hôpital ?

Brennan nous a envoyé une lettre pour qu'on vende son appart, tu as voulu venir aider mais je t'en voulais tellement de l'avoir oublié, de l'avoir laissé partir….je t'ai hurlé dessus et tu es parti en courant, tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture et tu as eu une commotion cérébrale. On dirait que ça t'as remis les idées en place

Booth regardait Ange interloqué, comment tout ça avait pu se passer sans qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir. Où était Bones, comment avait elle pu partir alors qu'il allait si mal… Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé dans son cerveau d'habitude si rationnel !

Il se redressa dans son lit et arracha ses perfusion, Angela tenta de le retenir mais contre lui elle n'avait aucune chance même dans cet état.

Je dois la retrouver Ange ! Qui sait ce qui lui est passé par la tête !

Je sais Booth, si je ne peux pas te retenir ici alors je viens avec toi !

Angela eu bien du mal à le suivre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, une fois devant la voiture d'ange il insista pour prendre le volant.

On va où au juste ?

Au FBI, récupérer ma plaque, mon flingue et lancer des recherches !

Tu sais pour ce qui est des recherches, ça fait un moi qu'on a mis tout le monde sur le coup, on sait juste qu'elle a pris un vol pour le canada, mais la bas plus aucune trace de Temperance Brennan !

Angela, il la fixa un instant dans les yeux, je te promets que je vais la ramener !

Angela sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle retrouvait enfin Booth, sur de lui et mourant d'envi de la retrouver !

Booth réussit sans problème à récupérer sa place au FBI. Cullen lui assura qu'il lui laissait le temps de chercher Bones, il lui donnait un moi avant de lui donner de nouveau des enquêtes.

Les jours, puis les semaines s'écoulaient, Booth avait repris tous les dossiers montés par les fouines sur les possibles endroits où pourrait être Bones. Mais rien, il ne trouvait rien de cohérent, pas la moindre piste. L'échéance approchait, il n'avait plus qu'une semaine pour la retrouver.

Un soir de plus il rentrait chez lui, déprimé, désespéré de ne savoir où chercher, il mourait d'envi de la prendre dans se bras pour lui dire qu'il se souvenait d'elle, qu'il était là de retour, que tout ça était fini.

A mi chemin, il changea de direction, il se retrouva devant l'appartement 2B. Il entra doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller, il savait qu'il s'immisçait dans son intimité et qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça. Mais si ça lui permettait de la retrouver alors peu importe.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, il ne se rappelait pas y être jamais entré. Depuis la tentative de déménagement et son accident, tout avait été laissé en plan, personne n'avait le courage de revenir ici. Il vit une photo posée sur le lit, il la regarda avec une nostalgie infinie… Roxie et Tony le Tigre, il se rappelait, c'était juste avant le combat, Bones avait absolument voulu immortaliser leurs personnages de Vegas.

Il s'assit sur le lit et répéta le geste qu'il avait déjà fait, il respira son odeur sur sa nuisette. A se moment il commença à se souvenir qu'il était déjà venu ici, il commença à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce moi où il avait été amnésique et ses poings se serrèrent.

Il s'aperçu qu'une boîte dépassait du dessous le lit. Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

Elle contenait parmi d'autre chose Jasper et le Stromph à Lunette.

Bones, pourquoi tu les as abandonnés eux aussi, tu ne voulais plus rien qui te rappel que j'existe ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné !!

Ses yeux commencés à s'humidifié quand il aperçu au fond de la boite une photo de Tempe enfant et de Russ au pied du sapin de noël. Il retourna la photo, on y voyait l'inscription Russ et Tempe mais Tempe était barré et en dessous était inscrit « Joy Kenan »

D'abord étonné, les yeux de Booth s'illuminèrent, il saisit sont téléphone sans même se soucier du fait qu'il était 2h du matin il composa le numéro de Max Kenan.

Allo Max, je suis désolé de vous réveiller.

Ce n'est pas grave Booth, vous l'avez trouvé ?

Non mais je me demandais, qu'est ce que vous avez fait du certificat de naissance au nom de Joy Kenan ?

Je l'ai donné à Tempe en même temps que les affaire de sa mère….au mon dieu Booth ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser plus tôt !!

Je fonce au FBI, je vous dirai si je trouve quelque chose.

Booth lança aussitôt les recherches au nom de Joy Kenan au Canada, mais comme il ne trouvait rien il reprit les listes d'embarquements dans les jours qui suivaient l'atterrissage de Bones sur le sol canadien.

Vers 7h le mardi matin l'agent Seeley Booth hurla dans son bureau, ce qui eu pour effet d'ameuter la moitié des agents présents.

Je l'ai trouvé !!!! Je sais où elle est allée !

A partir de ce moment là Booth savait qu'il allait retrouver sa partenaire, et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage sur le chemin de l'aéroport quand il appela Angela.

« Ange c'est Booth, je m'envole pour Mexico ce matin, elle est là-bas, on ne l'a pas trouvée car elle a repris l'identité de Joy Kenan, elle n'a eu aucun mal car elle avait un certificat de naissance en bonne et due forme ! Je vais la trouver Ange, je vais la ramener ! »

_Donner moi votre avis please_


	6. Chapter 6

_Un chapitre plus long que les autres, c'est normal puisque nos 2 "partenaires" préférés se retrouvent enfin, il y à forcément beaucoup à dire ! Attention catégorie presque M, âmes sensibles ne lisez pas les dernière ligne (comme si quelqu'un allait suivre ce conseil, la bonne blague !)  
_

_Comme d'habitude le petit clic en bas de page qui ne mange pas de pain et qui fait toujours plaisir !_

_Enjoy :)_

**Chapitre 6 : **_**Retrouvailles difficiles**_

Un moi…un moi déjà qu'elle dansait pour ces porcs ! Elle se répugnait, mais ce soir plus que d'habitude, ça faisait exactement 2 mois qu'elle était partie, qu'elle l'avait abandonné. C'est a cause de lui qu'elle faisait tous ça, juste pour ne pas y penser, essayer de passer à autre chose, ne plus avoir d'attache, ne plus souffrir. Ne plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment ! Si ça voulais dire être seule alors elle s'y ferait, si ça voulais dire se faire battre par ses salauds alors tant pis. Elle avait mis son amour propre, ses diplômes, ses connaissances et ses sentiments dans une boîte qu'elle n'était pas prête à rouvrir.

Joy ! es su turno! (Joy c'est ton tour), hurla Luis

Yo sé, usted calma ! (je sais calme toi)

Tempe avait enfilé l'ensemble prêté par Luis pour faire son show. C'était une jupe bleue plus que courte avec un haut qui cachait à peine ses seins.

Booth était arrivé à mexico en fin d'aprèm midi. Il s'était rendu au commissariat où il avait fait jouer ses galons pour qu'on lance une recherche au nom de Joy Kenan. Les résultats ne s'étaient pas fait attendre.

Agent Booth, j'ai une Joy Kenan à Libertinaje.

Pourquoi est-elle dans vos fichiers ?

Le jeune policier consultât son écran d'ordinateur.

Une histoire de tentative de viol avec violence il y a trois semaines, l'agression a été signalée par une certaine Maria Nevida, mais La victime n'a pas porté plainte. C'est la personne que vous cherchez ?

Le sang de Booth ne fit qu'un tour, « tentative de viol » sur sa Bones, que lui été t il arrivé pour se mettre dans un pétrin pareil sans même porter plainte. Il fallait qu'il parte tout de suite, il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il saisit le papier où le policier avait imprimé l'adresse et sauta dans la voiture qu'il avait louée sans même répondre au flic.

La musique avait commencé, elle savait que c'était à elle de rentrer en scène, les lumières étaient tamisées mais elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient nombreux ce soir. Elle commença à danser, tournoyant autour de la barre centrale. Le public était plus que bruyant hurlant des

« mover el culo puta !! » à tout bout de champs.

Mais elle n'entendait pas, elle était dans un autre monde, un univers parallèle ou rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, ni haine, ni joie. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'homme entrer dans le bar et s'approcher du comptoir pour montrer une photo au gérant. Elle ne vit pas son visage quand le gérant la montra du doigt avec un regard sadique. Elle ne vit pas le regard de cet homme lorsqu'il comprit que cette femme aux traits tirés et au regard vide était celle qu'il avait cherchée depuis son réveil.

Lorsqu'un homme attrapa Brennan par le bras pour qu'elle s'approche et se mette sur ses genoux s'en fût trop, il s'approcha rouge de rage et lui décrocha une énorme droite qui l'envoya valser a plus d'un mètre. Il retint Bones pour qu'il ne l'emporte pas dans sa chute. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se passait, lorsqu'elle vit qui la tenait par le bras elle se retourna et à son tour elle envoya une claque sur la joue de Booth.

Puis elle partit en courant sous les insultes de Luis. Booth la suivie jusqu'à son motel, mais quand il arriva elle avait déjà fermé la porte à clef, il frappa de toute ses forces pour qu'elle lui ouvre.

Bones !! Ouvre, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça ! BONES !!

Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ! Vas-t'en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! JAMAIS ! Laisse-moi ! laisse-moi seule !

Il entendait ses hurlements mélangés à ses sanglots, son cœur se déchira. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'elle change à ce point.

Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Bones? Reprit-il sur un ton plus calme.

Tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ?? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? TOI, c'est à cause de toi Booth !! Laisse-moi si tu ne veux pas faire plus de mal que tu en as déjà fais !

Booth ne savait pas quoi dire, il s'attendait à un accueil assez froid, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle le rejetterait ainsi. Qu'avait il fait pou mériter ça, il n'avait pas demandé à avoir cette fichue tumeur, ni à devenir amnésique.

Il décida qu'il en avait assez entendu pour ce soir, c'était trop difficile à digérer, il se dirigea vers la sortie quand il croisa une jeune mexicaine, assez jolie mais tellement maigre. Elle l'arrêta.

Tu ne devrais pas te frotter à elle, elle a déjà refait le portrait à plus d'un de ces salauds !

Tu la connais ?

Je suis Maria, je travail au même endroit qu'elle, dans ce bar miteux. T'as pas l'air comme les autres.

Je…je suis un ami… d'avant, on travaillé ensemble, Seeley Booth.

Elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi. En fait elle n'a jamais rien dit, je ne sais même pas qui est le père du bébé.

Booth mis un moment à réaliser. Mais il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait

Du bébé ?

Elle est enceinte de 2 mois, mais tu devrais le savoir si tu es vraiment un de ses amis ! Allez moi je me casse, je veux pas balancer d'autres trucs !

Maria partit vers sa chambre, laissant Booth désemparé au milieu du couloir. Un bébé ? Comment était-ce possible. 2 mois, ça voulais dire pendant son opération. Avec qui avait elle bien pût coucher pour tomber enceinte ?

Il eu soudain le sentiment de ne plus la connaître, il allait partir, quand les parole de Maria lui revinrent en tête

« Si tu étais vraiment un de ses amis »

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, pas maintenant qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin, il avait fait une promesse a Angela et il comptait bien la tenir.

Il se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers la chambre de Bones et enfonça la porte, tout se passait comme au ralentit. Il chercha du regard dans la pièce mais ne la vit pas, il pénétra dans la salle de bain.

Elle était là dans sa baignoire, une lame de scalpel a la main, les yeux débordant de larme mais le regard vide. Elle avait déjà entaillé la peau du poignet droit.

Cette vision d'horreur le figea un instant puis, il se reprit et fonça sur elle, jeta la lame le plus loin possible, la pris dans ses bras pour la sortir de là et la déposa sur son lit. Il arrangea un pansement de fortune pour son poignet mais ça ne saignait déjà presque plus.

Bones mon dieu, est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

Elle ne répondait pas, les yeux toujours dans le vague. IL la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort mais elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte. IL l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, plaça un oreiller son sa tête et commença à la bercer. Voyant qu'elle ne s'endormait pas il commença à fredonner :

And I've been drinkin' now

Just a little too much

And I don't know how

I can get in touch with you

Now there's only one thing

For me to do, that's to keep on tryin

To get home to you

And I feel so satiesfied when

I can see you smile

I want to confide in

All that is true, so i'll

Keep on tryin' i'm

Through with lyin'

Just like the sun above

I'll come shinin, trough

Oh yes i'll

Keep on tryin', i'm

Tired of cryin'

I got to find a way

To get on home to you

( poco "keep on trying" cf fin de l'épisode 18 saison 2)

Il sentit les larmes de sa partenaire, puis elle finit par s'endormir dans la chaleur se son corps. Il la rejoignit après quelques longues minute à l'observer dormir.

Au milieu de la nuit, le silence fût déchiré par un cri :

- BOOTH !!!

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, réalisant qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras sa partenaire. Elle se débâtait, elle avait l'air complètement affolé.

- Je suis là Bones, juste là avec toi.

Il retira une mèche de son front et s'aperçu qu'elle était en sueur et brulante. Il se leva cherchant une armoire à pharmacie ou une boite de médicament, mais il ne trouva rien. Il fallait faire tomber la fièvre, et pour ça a par les médicaments, il ne connaissait qu'une solution.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain et alluma le robinet d'eau froide à fond pour remplir la baignoire. Il retourna dans la chambre, Tempe était toujours très agitée et elle murmurait son nom sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui retira ses chaussures, puis défît la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe a paillettes et la fît glisser le long des ses longue jambes. Le contact de sa peau lui donnait des frissons mais il se concentrait pour ne pas y penser.

Il chercha un t-shirt dans son sac et lui il défit ce qui lui servait de haut pour danser. Il l'avait placée dos a lui pour ne pas profiter de ce moment de faiblesse, pourtant il se laissa aller à caresse l'échancrure de son cou, puis son dos.

Il remarqua alors des cicatrices, un peux partout sur son corps, certaines qu'il connaissait comme celle laissée par la balle dans son bras, et d'autre qui semblaient plus récentes, comme des griffures et des traces de brûlure laissées par des cigarettes. Il se jura que s'il retrouvait les salauds qui lui avaient fait ça il les éventrerait. A cet instant il comprit un peu mieux Max Kenan.

Quand il eu finit de retirer ses vétements il lui enfila son t-shirt dans lequel elle nageait littéralement. Il la porta délicatement jusqu'à la salle de bain et la déposa dans la baignoire. Il attrapa un gant de toilette et commença à le passer sur son front. Tempérance commença doucement à se réveiller.

Il la laissa seule pour rejoindre la chambre de maria et lui demander du paracétamol. Elle lui en donna une boite.

Revenu dans la chambre il chercha un verre qu'il emplit d'eau froide et il l'apporta à Temperance qui était maintenant réveillée.

-Boit ça Bones.

Elle s'exécuta sans rechigner et Booth se dit qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Bones leva alors les yeux vers lui.

-C'est toi qui m'as déshabillé ?

-Oui, je suis désolé mais il fallait te refroidir tu étais brulante.

-Merci, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Il faut bien que je me rattrape dit il en baissant les yeux.

-Tu peux sortir j'aimerai me sécher et m'habiller.

-Je ne préfère pas, je peux me tourner si tu veux.

-Quoi ? J'ai encore le droit de m'habiller seule ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi ces dernier temps.

-Ça ne tolère aucune discussion, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce que j'ai vu en rentrant dans ta salle de bain hier soir !

Bones n'était pas fière de ça et elle le laissa rester, il alla lui chercher des vétements et elle s'habilla.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui.

-Bones je crois qu'il est temps de parler non ?

-De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui

-Il livre Thaï ici ?

Il la vit sourire pour la première fois depuis la veille. Mon dieu comme ce sourire lui faisait du bien, comment pouvait il vivre sans ça ?

-Non mais on peut avoir des pizzas. Regarde sur la table.

Booth passa commande puis la rejoint sur le lit. Elle s'était installée en tailleur à la tête du lit, il s'adossa au mur à coté d'elle.

-Tu es contente que je sois là ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu es partie Temperance, pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul alors que j'avais besoin de toi plus que jamais. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup souffert.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais tout ça c'est à cause de toi !

-Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'avoir une tumeur et de t'oublier !? Franchement je ne comprends pas ta réaction !

-Tu m'avais Promis !!

Elle se leva comme une furie mais il la rattrapa et la fît s'assoir de force

-Arrêtes de fuir ! Parle-moi ! Qu'est que je t'avais promis ? De quoi tu parle ?

-Que ça en valait la peine…

-La peine de quoi, arrête avec tes devinettes Bones.

Elle leva soudain les yeux vers lui, elle pleurait, il n'avait jamais vue autant de tristesse. Il ne pouvait supporter, pas dans les yeux de cette femmes là. Il s'avança et la pris dans ses bras. Elle voulu d'abord le repousser.

-Laisse toi faire Bones, je suis là pour toi maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi, je ne les laisserai plus jamais te toucher, plus personne ne te ferra de mal.

Elle enfouie alors son visage dans son épaule et le pris à son tour dans ses bras, elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu avais peut être raison en fait…

-Tu veux bien me dire de quoi tu parle maintenant ?

-Un jour tu m'as dis qu'aimer quelqu'un ça en valait là peine, malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer.

Elle resserra encore son étreinte et pleura de plus belle.

-Quand…quand tu t'es réveillé et que tu ne m'as pas reconnu….je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ça… Booth je me suis laissais aller a avoir des sentiments pour toi et ce jour la j'ai tellement souffert, je ne pouvais pas revivre ça… ton regard, j'ai du partir…en plus…

On toqua à la porte. Elle relâcha son partenaire qui quitta ses bras à regret espérant que cela ne mettrait pas fin à ses confessions.

Il prit les pizzas et retourna s'assoir. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Booth voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas le fils de la conversation aborda un sujet délicat.

-J'ai croisé une certaine Maria dans les couloirs.

-Oui une gentille fille, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté?

-Elle m'a dit que tu étais enceinte de 2 mois.

Brennan baissa la tête mais Booth releva son menton avec sa main d'un geste très délicat.

-Raconte-moi, qui est le père ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Tu sais que peu importe ce qui c'est passé, je suis la pour toi et je compte t'aider du mieux que je peux. Après tout ce bébé aurait pu être le notre.

-Ça t'aurait plu ?

-Je crois, si tu m'avais laissé être un père et être là pour toi.

-J'aurai aimé que tu sois plus qu'un père…en fait j'aimerai que tu sois plus qu'un père.

Elle le regarda en espérant qu'il ai compris mais lui d'habitude si doué pour interpréter les gens ne semblaient pas saisir le sens de sa phrase.

-Booth, ce bébé c'est le tient.

-Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pendant mon amnésie on a …

-Non Booth, tu te souviens quand tu es parti au bloc, tu m'as dis que tu voulais que j'utilise ton sperme si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Oui mais je n'étais pas mort…

-Au siège du FBI tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais cet enfant que si tu pouvais être son père.

-Et tu m'as répondu que tu m'emmenais faire des examens et que tu ne voulais plus de cet enfant.

-Quand je t'ai vu dans le coma le premier jour, j'ai su que je ne voulais pas te perdre et j'ai compris quelque chose qui m'a bouleversé

-Quoi ?

-Que….que j'étais amoureuse de toi, que je t'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Booth était abasourdi, elle avait tellement changée depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

-J'ai décidé de me faire inséminer, à ton réveil je voulais te dire que j'acceptais que tu sois son père. Et j'avais espéré qu'avec le temps les choses se feraient fait naturellement.

-Oh Bones….

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, déposant des baisers sur son front, au coin de son œil, sur ses joues mais quand il allait l'embrasser elle recula.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ? Tu as dis que tu m'aimais. Bones il faut que tu sache que pour le moment tu n'as eu que les côtés négatifs de l'amour, mais je t'assure que lorsque que je t'aurais montré tout ce que je peux t'apporter comme choses positives, tu comprendras vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit que ça valait le coup d'aimer.

Elle le regarda avec un regard d'enfant égaré.

-Alors toi aussi tu….

-Si je t'aime ? Su tu savais les recherches que j'ai faites pour te retrouver, les nuits blanches que j'ai passée. Durant le moi où j'ai été amnésique les seules choses qui me rappelées quelque chose se rapportaient toujours a toi. Quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est demander où tu étais ! Tu étais la seule que je voulais voir, la seule que je voulais serrer dans mes bras.

Alors tu veux savoir si je t'aime ? Oui je t'aime plus que tout, je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes, je ne veux plus jamais que tu me laisses tu m'entends !

Elle se jetât à son cou, et enfin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils commencèrent par de légers baisers, mais très vite une passion dévorante les envahis. Booth fis glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Tempe qui lui rendu son baiser.

Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et lui caressa le dos en l'attirant encore plus près de lui, il était encore adossé au mur et tempérance se plaça au dessus de lui, sentant déjà l'envi monter en lui. Il lui retira son t-shirt, elle fît de même, excitée par la carrure de son partenaire elle commença un léger mouvement de va et viens frottant son sexe sur le sien a travers leurs pantalons.

Booth n'en pouvait plus, il fît basculer sa partenaire sur le dos, lui retirant par la même occasion son soutif d'une manière très habile. Il commença à embrasser les moindres parties de son corps meurtrie, insistant sur les cicatrises comme si le pouvoir de ses baisers pouvait les rendre moins douloureuses. Elle commença à déboutonner le jean de son partenaire et lorsqu'elle eu fini Booth lui retira son pantalon et sa petite culotte, déposant des baisers sur son ventre à l'intention de son futur enfant, pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer maintenant, qu'il allait prendre soin de sa maman.

Leur corps nus se comportaient comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus. Tempe remonta les jambes pour ressentir un maximum de sensations et Booth la pris d'un coup avec une infinie douceur et une infinie violence, traduisant les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Ils parvinrent ensemble à l'orgasme et se glissèrent sous les draps pour se rendormir.

_Alors ça vous à plus ? Vous voulez la suite ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_L'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Et comme je pars en vacances quelques jours, je vous met le dernier tout de suite._

_ Mais je veux quand même des reviews, oui toi là celui qui lit ma fic, c'est à toi que je m'adresse ! :)_

_ça devient un peu plus gai alors enjoy :)  
_

**Chapitre 7 **_**: Abandonner la souffrance**_

Quand il se réveilla ce matin là Seeley Booth ressentit d'abord une étrange envi d'éternuer, il baissa les yeux pour observe ce qui lui chatouiller ainsi le visage. Il eu alors la vision de sa partenaire entièrement nue, la tête sur son torse, une main autour de son cou, sa jambe entre les siennes. Elle l'agrippait, comme si elle avait peur que tout ça ne soit pas arrivé, comme si il n'était pas venu la chercher, la sortir des cette vie minable qu'elle ne méritait pas. Oh non, elle méritait tellement plus ! Et en la voyant comme ça, il su qu'il était prêt à lui donner, il lui donnerait tout, jusqu'à son âme pour l'avoir chaque matin au creux de ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Quand elle se réveillant ce matin là, Temperance Brennan sentit cette douce chaleur envahir tout son corps, cette chaleur qui émanait de lui. Celui que sans vouloir admettre elle avait attendu depuis 2 mois. Il était venu, mais soudain la peur au ventre elle se dit qu'il pourrait repartir, elle s'agrippa un peu plus fort. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle sentit un baiser et le boule qui s'était formé dans son estomac se dissipa.

Comme si il lisait en elle il dit dans un souffle

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'éloigner ma Bones.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort, et il sentit son torse s'humidifier.

-Tempérance….

-Booth, il y a des choses, des choses qui sont arrivées ici….tu n'as pas idée…

-En fait j'ai une petite idée.

Elle souleva doucement sa tête pour savoir si ils parlaient bien de la même chose et en sondant son regard, elle sut que oui. Il avait une expression quelle n'avait jamais vu, un mélange de culpabilité et d'une grande souffrance.

-Comment tu….

-Quand je suis arrivais à Mexico, j'ai été au commissariat pour lancer des recherches….Tu sais je m'attendais à te trouver dans un labo ou une université…je n'aurais jamais pensé…

Il ferma les yeux en imaginant tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

-Je ne pouvais pas Booth, ça m'aurait trop rappelé de souvenir, j'avais besoin d'autre chose.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce bar, avec ces porcs…mon dieu quand je l'ai vu te toucher hier, j'aurai pu le tuer…

- J'ai essayé beaucoup de boulot, mais j'avais besoin d'anonymat, là-bas personnes ne savait qui j'étais, personne ne posait de questions, c'est plus facile quand ils regardaient mon corps, ils ne croisaient pas mon regard… et quand ils…

Voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas, il murmura

-Bones ?....toujours rien….Tempérance ?

Elle frissonnait comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Il avait une façon de le dire, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde et que rien d'autre ne comptait plus. Elle décida qu'elle devait tout lui dire, que c'était la seule façon pour qu'il comprenne.

-Tu sais quand ils me battaient, quand ils me faisaient mal…. (elle sentit qu'il respirait plus fort et qu'il l'étreignait un peu plus, c'était très dur pour lui d'entendre toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait du endurer)…Seeley, c'était les seuls moments où je ne pensais pas à toi.

-Bones… Mon dieu, comment j'ai pu te faire autant de mal sans le vouloir.

Elle glissa son visage au niveau du sien, déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvre et murmura a son oreille.

-Ca n'était pas ta faute.

Il ferma les yeux mais Tempérance vu une larme se former au coin de ses yeux, puis rouler le long de ses joues. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et répéta

-Ca n'était pas ta faute Booth, tu es là maintenant….

-Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais….

-Et tu ne me laisseras plus jamais.

IL se glissa sur le côté pour mieux pouvoir l'étreindre.

-Est-ce que tu as été…. (il n'arrivait pas à achever sa phrase)

-Quoi ? … Violée ?

Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge et il enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

-Je le tuerai celui qui a fait ça je te jure, je le tuerai.

-Il n'y a personne à tuer, certains ont essayé mais ils ont tous fini à l'hôpital. (il sembla un peu rassuré et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.)

-Seeley, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Commet et quand as tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

Il sut que c'était maintenant à son tour de lui raconter son lourd secret.

-Quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais partie à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, je me suis retrouvé seul, pendant 2 jours, personne n'est venu pour moi. Finalement c'est un gars de l'agence qui m'a ramené chez moi. Je me sentais seul au monde, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne n'était là pour m'aider.

A son tour elle se sentit coupable et déposa des baisers sur son torse.

-Quand je me suis rendu à l'institut, ils m'ont tous sauté dessus, et quand ils ont réalisé… Ils parlaient tous de toi, comme si t'avoir oublié leurs semblaient plus improbable que d'avoir oublié mon propre fils.

Elle réalisa, combien cela avait du être dur pour Booth, il avait oublié Parker…. Et elle, sans doute les 2 personnes qui l'aimait le plus au monde.

-Tout le monde me parlait sans cesse de toi, et j'essayais de me rappeler. Tous les jours, je cherchais au fond de moi, puis des sensations me sont revenues, une odeur, la douceur de ta peau, le son de ta voie… Temperance, ça semble absurde mais avant même de me rappeler de toi, j'ai su que je t'aimais. (elle sourit mais elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit) En fait ce moi est encore flou dans ma tête, mais ce n'est pas que je m'en souviens pas…

-De quoi tu parles Booth ?

-Je crois que j'ai bu bien plus que de raison tu sais, Hodgins a essayé de m'aider mais j'avais vraiment un problème d'alcool et jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ta trace… j'ai bu Bones, tout ce que j'ai trouvé je l'ai bu… pour t'oublier, pour oublier cette vie que nous n'aurions jamais.

-Tu n'as plus rien à oublier maintenant, je suis là, je suis a toi. Mais comment tu t'es rappelé ?

-Encore un souvenir pénible ma douce…. Le mois de mon amnésie, Angela ne m'adressait presque plus la parole, quand elle posait son regard sur moi je me sentais tellement coupable. Quand tu as écrit pour qu'on vende ton appart, j'ai voulu aider mais Ange n'a pas supporté. Elle m'a dit que tu étais partie à cause de moi… Je suis parti en courant, et je me suis fait renverser.

-Oh non…. Booth, je suis désolé…

-Ça va…maintenant que tu es là ça va. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était comme si je me réveillais de mon opération, j'avais encore omis un moi de ma vie, mais je me souvenais de tout. De toi surtout, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. Quand Ange m'a expliqué…Oh Tempérance je t'ai cherché, sans relâche pour te dire que je ne t'avais pas oublié….

Il l'embrassa éperdument, elle lui rendit son baiser comme si sa vie était accroché aux lèvres de son partenaire, qui était désormais tellement plus….

Ils étaient allongés, toute la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux s'était dissipée laissant place à une infinie tendresse et à tout leur amour. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, n'imaginant plus la vie l'un sans l'autre. Maintenant que tout était dit, ils pourraient reprendre le cours de leur vie…ensemble.

Ils décidèrent de toujours se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais quand ils prirent l'avion pour rentrer ils laissèrent toute leur souffrance sur place. Ils commençaient à partir de maintenant une nouvelle vie.

_Héhé vous êtes content de pouvoir cliquer tout de suite sur "suivant" ! lol_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà le dernier chapitre qui est plus un épilogue en fait._

_enjoy :)_

**Chapitre 8 : **_**Laisser place au bonheur**_

Ils franchirent ensemble les portes du Jeffersonian Institute. Ils n'avaient prévenu personne de leur retour. Ni des autres nouvelles.

Ils avancèrent vers la plate forme et Booth passa son badge. Ils étaient tous là et en entendant le son du badge ils se retournèrent.

-Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison ! s'exclama Bones

-Ohh sweetie !!! Dieu merci tu es rentrée ! Je ne vivais plus sans toi ma chérie !

Chacun y alla de son accolade, même Cam. Un nouveau son de badge attira leur attention, Brennan aperçu alors Zack avec un uniforme de l'institut.

-Zack !! Elle lui sauta au cou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ils t'on libérés ?

-En fait je n'avais tué personne et quand ils l'ont appris ils se sont sentis un peu ennuyés de m'avoir retenu là pendant un an.

-Quoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire sweetie on te racontera tout ! Mais pour l'instant, c'est à toi de parler !

-Je n'ai pas très envi de tout vous raconter d'un bloc, je vous raconterai tout au fur est a mesure si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Angela sembla un peu vexée. Booth le remarqua tout de suite.

-Tempérance il y a peut être certaines choses qu'on peut leur avouer ?

-Tempérance ? Plus de Bones ? S'inquiéta Hodgins.

-Non je préfère appeler la mère de mon futur enfant par son prénom.

Chacun y alla de son onomatopée. Angela sauta au cou de Brennan et faillit l'étouffer. Cam s'étonna :

-Vous n'avez pas chaumé au Mexique ! Quoique en regardant votre petit ventre Dr Brennan, j'imagine que ça a du se passer bien avant le séjour de Booth !

-Tu as l'œil Camille ! Ecoutez, il faut qu'on aille voir Max et Russ, je vous propose de venir chez moi ce soir, on vous racontera les détails ! Repris Booth

-Je préférerai chez moi Booth ? Comme tu n'as pas vendu on pourrait s'y installer ?

-Comme tu veux, on sera moins à l'étroit.

-Booth, tu peux venir avec moi un instant ? Angela l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans son bureau.

Tu sais cette petite chose dont on a parlé avant que tu partes ? Elle lui tendit une épaisse enveloppe cartonnée. (Booth sourit)

-Merci Ange, je crois que ça va vraiment lui faire plaisir.

Le couple salua leurs amis et après avoir rassuré la famille de Brennan et pris des affaires chez Booth, ils arrivèrent chez Tempe les bras chargée de course pour la soirée.

Brennan alla s'installer sur le canapé, épuisée par toute cette agitation et poussée par Booth qui voulait qu'elle se repose. Il lui apporta un grand verre de lait.

-Booth ! Tu m'as pris pour toi ?

-Quoi si je te demande tu vas vouloir une bière ! Or c'est strictement interdit ! Le lait c'est excellent pour vous deux dit il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Elle eu un immense sourire. Et il se leva pour aller chercher l'enveloppe qu'Angela lui avait remise.

-Bones, il y a encore quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. (Elle le regarda et il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il continut)

Quand j'étais dans le coma, il s'est passé des choses, j'ai rêvé, enfin c'est ce que je croyais...

-Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

-De toi, et moi….Enfin pas vraiment…il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer alors s'éclaircit la voie et dit

" Quand on aime quelqu'un, on s'expose à la souffrance, c'est la triste vérité. Risquer d'avoir le cœur brisé ou de briser un cœur et de ne plus jamais se voir de la même façon. Ce sont les risques. Penser qu'on peut autant perdre le contrôle sur son bonheur personnel est insupportable. C'est un poids.

Comme les ailes, elles sont un poids, on sent ce poids sur nos épaules, mais elles nous élèvent. Ces poids nous permettent de nous envoler. "

Temperance le regarda, elle n'en revenait pas, comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait tout supprimé avant qu'il ne se réveil.

-Comment ??

-En fait il y a 2 raisons… La première c'est que nous avons du fouiller ton ordinateur pour chercher ta trace. Angela a restauré les éléments supprimés et elle est tombée là dessus.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe et quand elle l'ouvrit elle vu son manuscrit relié, elle feuilleta les premières pages.

-Et la seconde ?

-La seconde est plus étrange… Ce rêve que j'ai fait, c'était ton livre… J'étais lui et tu étais elle, nous allions avoir ce bébé bren…

-Oh mon dieu, tu as tout entendu ?

-Oui… Quand Angela m'a donné ça a la sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai compris que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi étaient réciproques.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bones ! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de changer nos prénoms ! On n'écrit pas ce genre de chose en se mettant en scène avec quelqu'un pour qui on ne ressent rien…

-Tu as raison…

Il eu un petit sourire…

-J'ai toujours raison…

Brennan alla se nicher dans les bras de son amant. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Quand j'imagine que j'ai faillit passer à côté de ça, ça me rend malade !

-Je te l'avais dit que ça vallait le coup !

-Une fois de plus tu avais raison. Booth je veux que l'on reste ensemble pour toujours…

-Moi aussi mon ange, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui redit longuement puis elle le repoussa légèrement.

-Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai envi qu'on se mari Booth.

-Quoi ? Toi tu veux qu'on se mari ? Si tu veux me faire une blague ça ne me fait pas rire.

-Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?

-Si bien sur, c'est juste que…

Il quitta le canapé pour se mettre à genou au pied de Tempe.

-Tant qu'à faire, on à qu'à faire ça bien…hum hum

Tempérance Brennan, veux tu m'épouser et faire de moi, l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?

-OUI !

Elle quitta à son tour le canapé pour le rejoindre et le serrer dans ses bras, elle murmura alors à son oreille.

-Seeley Booth, je m'en veux d'avoir douté de toi. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, maintenant je sais que tu tiendras toujours tes promesses ! Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Allez future Madame Tempérance Booth, il est temps d'honorer votre futur mari !

Il prit Tempérance dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre dans un grand éclat de rire ! Et il murmura à son oreille.

-Tu as ressenti ce poids sur tes épaules bien plus que tu n'aurais du, maintenant laisse moi te dire que tu vas t'envoler bien plus haut que tu ne l'as jamais imaginé.

Au font d'elle Tempérance se dit quelle allait avoir des choses à raconter ce soir ! Elle n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse passer d'une telle détresse à un si grand bonheur en si peu de temps, mais pour l'instant elle avait autre chose à penser !!!!

THE END

J'espère que ça vous a plus, que vous avez passé un bon moment. En tout cas donnez moi votre avis


End file.
